The Zero Class
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: Bagaimana nasib Hinata yang 'nyasar' di sekolah yang aneh? Mampukah Hinata menghadapi kelakuan murid-murid kelas Zero?


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto :)**

**Warning : OOC,AU,typo d mana-mana,gaje?**

**The Zero Class!**

**Chapter 1 : 0**

Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu terlihat gelisah. Sekali-kali mata indigonya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari-cari di mana kiranya ayahnya berada.

Gadis itu kini menggembungkan pipinya. Memang,semua ini salahnya. Kenapa ia harus melepaskan tangan ayahnya saat ia melihat gerobak es krim yang meluncur di hadapannya?

Mata indigo itu masih terus mencari dan mencari. Saat di lihatnya orang yang di carinya tak kunjung nampak,gadis itu mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia tersesat!

"Hu.. Hu.. Huweeeeeeee!" tangis yang sedari tadi ia pendam akhirnya meledak. Mengundang orang-orang di sekitarnya mendekatinya,yang justru malah membuat gadis itu semakin ketakutan.

Gadis itu akhirnya menangis,menangis,dan terus menangis. Ia sungguh takut berada di sini! Kenapa sih orang dewasa selalu mencecarnya dengan semua rentetan pertanyaan? Ia hanya ingin ayahnya berada di sini!

Gadis itu hendak memecahkan tangisannya lagi saat sebuah tangan kecil tiba-tiba terulur di depannya. Gadis itu mendongak,menatap laki-laki seusianya yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Kau mencari orangtua mu kan? Ikut aku." ucap lelaki itu yang entah mengapa membuatnya menurut. Ia akhirnya mengangguk,kemudian meraih tangan lelaki itu dengan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan.

Melihat hal itu,lelaki itu terkekeh geli.

"Kau memakai sarung tangan di cuaca sepanas ini?" candanya.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya,kemudian menunjuk topi berwarna oranye yang di kenakan lelaki itu.

"Kau juga memakai topi di cuaca sepanas ini?" balasnya.

Lelaki itu menatapnya sejenak,kemudian tertawa renyah. Setelah itu,lelaki itu kembali menuntunnya.

"Hinata!"

Mendengar suara lelaki yang paling Hinata sayangi sedunia memanggilnya,gadis itu akhirnya menengokkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"A-Ayah!" teriaknya sambil berhambur ke dalam pelukan ayahnya. "Huhuhu.." isaknya takut. Syukurlah ia masih bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi.

Hiashi tersenyum maklum.

"Ayah pikir kamu tersesat nak.." ujarnya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Tadi aku di temani lelaki itu.." ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk tempat di mana lelaki itu membawanya tadi. Namun,sekarang tempat itu telah kosong. Lelaki kecil itu telah menghilang entah kemana.

"E-Eh? Kemana dia?" tanya Hinata bingung. Sedetik kemudian,sebuah senyum hangat tercipta di wajahnya. Siapapun lelaki itu,lelaki itu adalah Supermannya!

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Hei,apakah kau percaya bahwa di dunia ini ada orang-orang yang dari sekian juta jiwa memiliki sebuah kemampuan spesial?

Kalau kau tak percaya,Hinata percaya.

Kenapa? Karena Hinata adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan itu. Hah? Kaget ya? Ya sama kok,gadis itu juga awalnya kaget.

Hinata kini menatap tangannya yang berada dalam balutan sarung tangan. Tangan inilah,yang membuatnya berbeda dengan orang-orang normal di sekitarnya.

Hinata menghela napas sejenak,kemudian melepaskan sarung tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kalau di dalam rumah,tak pakai itu juga tak apa kan?

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur,mencari-cari makanan kering atau cemilan yang bisa ia makan untuk menghilangkan suntuknya.

"Nona? Sedang mencari apa?" tanya Toru tiba-tiba. Hinata menengok. Ternyata pengurusnya sedang memotong bawang di sana.

Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Cemilan?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan sekotak Good Time dari tangan kanannya.

Toru tersenyum,kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak nona,terimakasih." tolaknya sopan.

Kini gantian gadis berumur 17 tahun itu yang manyun. Dasar Toru,padahal kan ini kue kesukaannya.

"Yakin?" ulang Hinata.

Toru pun mengangguk mantap,sambil masih memotong bawangnya.

Hinata memperhatikannya.

"Hei. Apa matamu baik-baik saja Toru?" gumam Hinata.

Toru tertawa,kemudian menggeleng lagi.

"Aku sudah terbiasa memotong bawang kok,Nona."

Hinata manggut-manggut.

"Oh ya,apakah lamaran Nona sebagai guru sudah di terima?" tanya Toru lembut.

Hinata nyengir.

"Yah,nanti siang sih aku ada interview dengan sekolah apa itu? Ayah yang menyarankannya sih,katanya sekolah itu sekolah yang elite dan bagus.." terangnya sambil mengunyah Good Time nya.

Toru tersenyum.

"Nona pasti di terima.." yakinnya. Gadis yang sudah mengabdi selama 15 tahun di keluarga Hyuuga itu memang tak pernah meragukan kepintaran mereka,termasuk Hinata.

Hinata tertawa,kemudian mengangguk sejenak. Berharap bahwa kata-kata Toru akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Baiklah,aku rasa aku harus berganti baju untuk pergi ke sekolah itu." lanjutnya lagi sambil menyisipkan kotak Good Time nya ke dalam tangan Toru. Yang akhirnya tanpa sengaja membuat tangan mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Deg.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa matanya perih.

Dengan cepat gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan melambaikan tangannya. Ia tak mau Toru melihat dirinya menangis.

Toru ternyata berbohong.

Ternyata memotong bawang itu rasanya seperih ini.. Huhuhu..

Kini Hinata menatap tangannya yang tak bersarung. Harusnya gadis itu memang tak boleh melepas sarung tangan miliknya untuk selamanya!

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Hinata menatap sekolah di hadapannya dengan nanar,kemudian menatap kertas di tangannya sebentar.

Benar kok! Ia tidak salah alamat!

Mata indigo Hinata lagi-lagi menatap bangunan yang sebenarnya sangat jauh dari kata sekolah. Hmmm.. Rumah hantu? Rumah rongsokan? Mmm.. Kuburan?..

Gadis itu menghela napas. Jelas-jelas plang kusam yang sudah hampir copot dengan tulisan yang juga hampir pudar,menuliskan bahwa bangunan di hadapannya inilah sekolah yang ayahnya sarankan. Pelita Konohagakuen.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam,kemudian mencoba untuk menarik kedua bibirnya untuk terangkat ke atas.

Sabar Hinata,sabar..

Mungkin bangunan dengan cat yang hampir mengelupas dan terlihat suram itu hanya penampilan luar saja.. Hehehe.. Kalau kata pepatah : 'Don't judge book by its cover!'

Seolah meyakinkan pemikirannya,Hinata akhirnya mengangguk. Kemudian berusaha masuk ke dalam sekolah itu. Hei,satpam di manaa? Kenapa pos satpam terlihat kosong? Aduh.. Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya. Terpaksa deh dia harus mencari-cari ruangan guru sebisanya.

Hinata masih terus merutuki nasibnya hingga tanpa sadar seorang pemuda berlari kencang ke arahnya.

BRUK!

SRET!

Tabrakan itu akhirnya tak bisa di hindarkan.

"Adududuh.." rintih Hinata yang kini sudah terjatuh dalam posisi duduk.

Gadis itu kini menatap pria di hadapannya. Jalan kok seenaknya aja nabrak-nabrak!

"Hei!" tegur Hinata saat tiba-tiba tatapannya menemukan sepasang mata indah berwarna biru pada orang dihadapannya,yang telah menabraknya! Ugh. Tampan sih.. Tapi tunggu!

Hinata menyipitkan matanya kala ia menyadari ada sesuatu di tangan pria itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sarung tangan Hinata!

"Heh,milikku! Kembalikan!" ucap Hinata ketus. Sekarang Hinata sudah berdiri dan memperhatikan pria itu dengan seksama. Pakaian seragam? Murid SMA sini toh!

Melihat pria di hadapannya tak bergeming,Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil sendiri sarung tangan yang kini berada dalam genggaman tangan itu.

Tanpa sengaja lagi,tangan Hinata yang tak menggunakan sarung bersentuhan dengan tangan pria itu.

Deg!

Tes.. Tes..

Seketika air mata telah membasahi kedua pipinya. Arrggghhh! Kenapa ia harus menangis di depan pria ini!

Hinata terus berusaha menghapus air matanya,namun entah mengapa air mata itu terus mengalir dan mengalir.

"Aa.. Akuh.. Huhu.. Aduh.. Huhu.. Kenapa ini!? Huhuhu.." ucapnya bingung masih sambil terus menangis.

Ah,pasti karena tangannya lagi-lagi tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan pria gagu ini! Kenapa sejak tadi lelaki ini diam saja sih!

"Heh.. Huhuhu.. Kau! Huhuhu.. Henapa hiam saja? Huhuhu.." tanya Hinata.

Entah mengapa perasaannya seolah begitu pedih,hingga menyebabkan air matanya terus mengalir. Apakah itu perasaan pria di hadapannya yang sesungguhnya? Kesedihan seperti apakah itu? Baru kali ini Hinata menangis sampai seperti ini!

Melihat gadis di hadapannya menangis,pria itu malah berbalik pergi dan meninggalkannya.

"H-Hei! Hunggu! Huhuhuhu.." panggil Hinata.

Namun yang di panggil tak kunjung menengok. Dasar bocah kelainan jiwaaaaaa!

Hinata akhirnya memakaikan sarung tangannya lagi.

Bisa ikut-ikutan kelainan jiwa dia kalau terus bertemu dengan murid-murid berbahaya seperti tadi! Semoga saja murid itu bukan anak didiknya!

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Pernyataan Hinata tentang 'Don't Judge Book By Its Cover' nya tadi ternyata berhasil di patahkan oleh sekolah ini. Plok plok. Ternyata dalamnya bahkan lebih parah daripada luarnya!

"Em,nona,ada apa dengan kedua mata dan hidungmu ya?" tanya pria botak di hadapannya.

"Tidak. Aku haik haik saja." ucapnya sengau.

Pria itu mengernyitkan alisnya sejenak.

"Baiklah. Jadi,nona Hinata,mulai besok nona sudah bisa mengajar matematika di sekolah ini." ucap Kepala Sekolah di hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Justru makin membuat Hinata sukses melongo. Apa? Apa tadi? Memangnya percakapan apa saja yang sudah ia lewatkan tadi? Arrrggghhh!

Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

"Ehm,maaf pak,saya.." Mau minta mengundurkan diri,itu adalah hal yang hampir terucap dari bibir Hinata kala pria berambut botak di hadapannya malah menyodorkan kertas perjanjian yang sudah di isi oleh tanda tangannya. Hei,katakan. Kapan aku menuliskan tanda tangan itu? Hinata merasa napasnya tercekat. Kalau sudah begini,ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Baiklah nona,dan kelas yang nantinya akan nona ajar adalah kelas Zero. Kelas murid-murid 3 SMA." ucap sang kepala sekolah lagi.

Hinata hanya bengong. Zero? Nama kelas apa itu? Dahinya kini bertaut.

"Baiklah bu,senang bekerja sama dengan ibu." ucapnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata menatap tangan itu lama,kemudian dengan berat hati menyambutnya.

"Saya juga senang pak.." tapi lebih senang lagi kalau saya cepat-cepat keluar dari sekolah ini!

Hinata tersenyum masam,kemudian pamit sebentar dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sementara itu sang kepala sekolah kini menatap surat lamaran Hinata di atas mejanya,kemudian meraihnya.

"Hmm.. Hyuuga Hinata ya.. Semoga saja gadis itu bisa bertahan.." harapnya.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian meraih jam wekernya,dan mengedipkan matanya lagi.

6.50..

"HUAAAAA! Aku telaaaattttt!" teriaknya sambil bergegas memakai baju kerjanya dan mengambil tasnya dalam sekejap.

Mandi? No time.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Gadis itu berlari keliling sekolah sambil mencari papan kelas 'Zero' di atasnya.

Hinata melengos saat menemukan bahwa hasilnya nihil. Mungkin ia harus mengecek kupingnya ke dokter THT sehabis ini. Jangan-jangan gadis itu salah mendengar nama kelasnya lagi!

Hinata hendak berbalik badan saat tiba-tiba jalan kecil di hadapannya membuatnya penasaran. Dengan cepat gadis itu segera berjalan mengikuti jalan itu dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah bangunan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Papan kecil yang tergantung di samping bangunan itu bertuliskan '0'.

Hinata tiba-tiba menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering,kemudian mengedikkan kepalanya. Baiklah. Mungkin pikirannya untuk pergi ke dokter THT harus ia tunda. Mungkin memang bangunan aneh di depannya inilah,kelas ajarannya.

Hinata menghirup napas sejenak,kemudian memasang senyum malaikatnya sebaik mungkin. Pasti akan menyenangkan bisa mengajar anak-anak seumuran dirinya. Mungkin mereka bisa saling sharing atau.. Curhat? Lupakan.

Hinata akhirnya memegang gagang pintu. Baiklah,semangat Hinata! Hinata akhirnya membuka pintu yang sudah lapuk itu sambil berjalan masuk.

"Selamat pa.."

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu yang keras,hitam,dan BAU menerpa wajahnya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak,kemudian menatap benda malang yang tadi menempel di wajahnya kini telah tergeletak pasrah di lantai kelas.

PENGHAPUS PAPAN TULIS? HEE?!

Mata Hinata seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya,Hinata akhirnya melayangkan tatapannya pada seisi kelas.

"Apa-" apaan ini..

Sekarang Hinata melotot.

Kelas ini,kacau sekali! Sampah di mana-mana,bahkan berterbangan! Murid-murid perempuan yang sedang ngerumpi,bahkan sampai ada yang memakai maskara! MASKARA?!

Belum sampai di situ saja keterkejutan yang Hinata rasakan. Kini ia malah melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah sedang terbang di hadapannya.

TERBANGGGG?

Hinata melongo.

"Bau" ucap pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" tanya Hinata.

"Kata Naruto kau belum mandi ya?" tambah pria itu sambil mengedikkan kepalanya pada pria di sampingnya,namun kali ini Hinata melihat kaki pria yang di sebut-sebut Naruto itu masih menapak di lantai.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa tau?!" tanya Hinata schok.

Pria bermata biru yang ternyata kemarin menabraknya itu hanya memandangnya datar.

"Bukan urusanmu." ucapnya ketus yang semakin membuat Hinata tambah melongo.

Pak.. Pak.. Pak.. Sepertinya,ia harus mencabut perjanjian pekerjaan itu deh..

Hinata tersenyum getir.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

TG! RnR,arigatou {} :)

Enjoy it!

To be continue..


End file.
